Getaway
by Katya Jade
Summary: Don't want to give away what happens. It's romantic. It's fluffy. Companion stories probable.
1. I Do

**Yes, this is pure, unapologetic fluff. I just got through writing major angst and I needed to get some happiness written! I'm a huge Wolverine/Jubliee fan so I can't wait to get back into more of their world. In my universe, Jubilee is in her mid-twenties and has returned to the mansion. Enjoy.**

**I don't own these characters, and if I was making any money off of them, I'd be living on my own island in the South Pacific.**

* * *

Jubilation Lee sat on her favorite blanket at the edge of the overlook. The morning sun was just beginning to creep over the distant mountains. She closed her eyes and felt the cool breeze caress her cheek. If she was going to be completely honest, she'd much rather have been lying on a beach soaking up the sun rather than 'getting back to nature' in the Canadian back country. But relationships were all about give and take and this time it was Logan's turn to pick where they went together. She knew darn well they'd end up at his cabin in the middle of nowhere. No running water. No electricity. No Starbuck's.

"Damn, I need a latte."

Still, despite the lack of amenities, she was still having a great time just being with Logan. It had been more than a year since they'd admitted their feelings for each other and, since then, they'd been inseparable save for X-Men missions and Jubilee's science conventions with Hank. They were partners and friends before, but now there was a bond that neither of them ever thought could be possible. It helped that the sex was pretty much mind altering.

She smiled at the memory of their first time together. It was months after they'd talked about how they felt about each other. They'd agreed to take things slowly. Do things that normal couples did like going out on dates and talking to each other about their feelings (as much as Wolverine talked about 'feelings') rather than just hanging out as 'buddies.' He'd shown up at her room one night with a really nice bottle of wine and they'd watched a movie and talked. She'd been snuggled against his chest when she turned her head up to look at him. His eyes had spoken volumes. He didn't want to wait anymore. Which, in all honesty, was totally fine with her. She'd been ready to jump on him from the start.

They'd moved to her bed and made love slowly. As slowly as any couple who'd waited too long to be together. The memory of his low growls of desire and expert hands made her anxious to get back to the cabin. She may have wanted some time to enjoy the sunrise, but getting back in a warm bed with a very hot man sounded like a much better plan right about now.

Jubilee began to stand up when she heard his boots on the trail behind her. Her heart still jumped whenever he approached.

"Have I had this much of a bad influence on you that you'd rather be up here than in bed with me?"

His arms wrapped around her waist and she leaned against his chest. The feeling of his body next to hers never failed to overwhelm her senses. "You know damn well that isn't true, you big lug. But it's our last day here and I wanted to see the sunrise."

She turned around to face him, slipping her arms through his, circling his waist. "Besides, I was just on my way back to warm up."

She lifted her face to his and found his lips. His skin was cold from the hike but his mouth warm from his breathing. Their tongues performed a lazy dance with one other as Jubilee moved her arms from his waist. She took her hands and grazed his chest, trailing her fingers up his neck and finally clasping her hands in Logan's hair. The low growl that made her crazy emanated from deep within his chest. If they didn't stop soon, they would be giving new meaning to The Great Outdoors.

"Let's get back to the cabin, Wolvie."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly." He kissed her one final time and then pulled her to his chest. "It is a beautiful sunrise, Jubes. Makes it all sort of perfect."

Her eyes were closed as she listened to him talk. "Yep. It's been a perfect trip alright. But next time we're going to the beach, mister. You owe me some sun, sand and luxury bathrooms after this."

His laugh rumbled deep in his chest. God, she loved that sound.

"You're right, darlin'. I've been thinkin' we could go in the next few weeks, provided there's no 'hero business' to get done. Maybe go to Aruba or somethin'. I hear that makes a perfect honeymoon spot."

He waited for her to say something but she simply stood there, huddled against his chest. "Jubes. I know you heard me."

She finally stepped back and looked at him. Small tears threatened to spill over from the inner corners of her eyes. "Yeah, I heard you. Why? I mean, with all that's happened to you, why would you want to get married again? I'm okay with the way we are, Logan." She felt herself giving in to the doubts and fears that often crept into her thoughts. She wouldn't make him happy. Something would happen. He would leave. She wanted to put up all the walls he'd worked so hard at tearing down.

He put his hands on either side of her face. "Darlin', I love you. We may not have a picket fences kind a deal here, but I want to make this official. I've been more contented than a man could ask for with you by my side. Marry me, Jubilation."

She knew he was being sincere and it wasn't just something he was doing to make her happy. He was doing it to make them _both_ happy. She kissed him deeply then turned around to the now bright morning sun.

"Of course I'll marry you, Wolvie. But, if it's all the same to you, I really don't want some big wedding."

Holy hell that made him happy to hear that. "Whatever you want. You thinkin' a Vegas deal or something?"

She turned back around to face him and smiled. "Actually, I was thinking that right here, right now would be awesome."

The right side of his mouth curled up in one of his 'oh, I get ya' smiles. "Serious? 'Cause that would be right up my alley, girl." His eyes squinted with the next thought. "But it ain't exactly legal and binding, is it? And I wanted you to help pick out your own ring."

"We can always hit up the courthouse and do a quick and dirty ceremony there tomorrow, right? You probably should have just picked out a nice, simple ring, though. The one I'm going to pick is going to be a _doozy_."

"Just don't make me sell the scoot to pay for it, woman."

"No promises, bub."

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Let's get hitched."

She took his hand and walked him to the blanket. They turned to face each other and took hands. Jubilee's voice was surprisingly calm.

"I guess I'll start since you went to the trouble of proposing and all."

She paused to gather her thoughts. This was a fairly momentous occasion in her life and she didn't want to screw it up too much. She took a deep breath and looked into Logan's eyes.

"The minute I found you on that cross, I knew you were going to be trouble. I either didn't have enough common sense to stay away or I was smart enough to know you were going to be one of the most important people in my life. I've always loved you, Logan. It's been a little obvious that this kid tagging along wasn't doing it just for kicks. But, you are a barrel of laughs in a fight, I gotta admit."

The tears started to flow and she didn't care.

"What we have is way more than I ever thought we could. I want to be with you every minute. I hate it when we're apart but I sure as hell love it when we get back together. I guess my vows to you are that I promise to love you, to have your back and to kick Scott's ass when he gets on your case. I love you, Wolvie."

The morning sunlight made her face shine. She was damn beautiful.

"I'm not a man for a lot of talkin', Jubilee. You know I love you. But you may not know that I respect the hell out of you. I've been through a ton of nasty shit in my life but you've been through just as much and you came out on top. That's why it hit me that you were the one I needed to be with, you know? My shit doesn't scare you and your shit doesn't scare me. I promise to love you. I promise to let you have the last slice of pizza and...maybe...if I'm feelin' generous...the last beer." He paused to emphasize his last statement. "And I promise to never leave you."

They stared at each other for a long time. The tears on Jubilee's face were matched by tears escaping from Logan's eyes. He closed the distance between them and took Jubilee into his powerful arms. She allowed herself to be enveloped by his warmth and his strength.

"Good wedding, Wolvie."

"Damn good wedding, Jubes."

"I think maybe we should head to our reception."

"Can we do without the dancin', cheesy music and bad food and skip straight to the honeymoon suite?"

"See, this is why we're perfect for each other. I was going to suggest the same thing."

She stepped back from him and smiled. "When we get back to civilization, I'm so going to make you buy me a wedding cupcake."

"You got it, wife."

_Wife...hell yeah, s_he thought. Jubilee turned to face the trail and started walking. "Then get your ass back to bed and make me feel like a woman, dude."

"Married two seconds and you're already bein' bossy. I like it."

He picked up the blanket and started after her. With the life they led, happily ever after wouldn't be the ending to their story. But, for now, they were just _happy._ He couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

**Feedback is always appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Rings

**One shot. Ring shopping.**

**I don't own the X-Men and I ain't makin' any money off 'em neither.**

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Logan, whaddya think?"

Jubilee stood before the jewelry case, her hand stretched out in front of her admiring possibly the biggest diamond he'd ever seen. She was kidding. She had to be kidding. She didn't look like she was kidding.

"Well, darlin', it's certainly…impressive."

She turned her hand from side to side, watching as the light made it sparkle.

"How much is it again?"

The tall, blonde saleswoman smiled. "Eleven thousand, two hundred and forty nine dollars."

Jubilee simply said, "Hmmm…"

Logan wasn't so subtle. "_What_?"

"Aw…baby, aren't I worth it?"

He didn't know what to say. Absolutely no freakin' clue. Words ran through his head as he tried to come up with some excuse.

_C'mon, idiot, you've been in worse situations than this. Think. Let her down easy...Nothin'. I got nothin'._

Just as he'd started sweating, the sound of Jubilee's laughter echoed through the store. She took off the ring and handed it back to the woman behind the counter, her giggles making her pitch forward.

"I totally got you! You looked like you were going to pass out, throw up or run!"

She laughed her way down the cases again while Logan just stood there, thanking everything in the universe she'd been kidding.

"I would not have run, Jubes. But I _was_ considerin' passin' out."

He resumed his post, leaning against the glass, despite the fact that there was a nice, big sign that said, 'Please do not lean on jewelry cases.' Shopping with Jubilee was always a time consuming experience and he was fully prepared for a marathon session. He didn't mind it, though. Seeing her happy was the best feeling in the world. She'd had too much pain in her life, a good portion of which was caused by him, he knew. Yeah, he probably spoiled her a little too much. Maybe it was because he wanted to make up for leaving her alone time and again while he ran off to mope or lick his wounds. Maybe it was just to say thank you for loving him. Maybe it was to atone for all the shit she'd gone through in her past. He could think of a million reasons. But the biggest one was simply because he enjoyed taking care of her. She spent so much time watching over other people that she deserved a little pampering herself. Even if it cost him nearly as much money as a new Harley.

Jubilee sort of enjoyed watching Logan squirm. She knew he would gladly buy her whatever she wanted. He'd always given her gifts but since they'd become an official couple, it seemed like he wanted to overindulge her as often as possible. She never took advantage of his generosity. She knew he got pleasure out of giving her things and, sure, she enjoyed being spoiled a bit. But he'd already given her the most important present he could. He loved her. That was all she needed.

She knew exactly what she was looking for and when she moved to the last case, she spotted it immediately.

"That one, please."

The sales lady, Lisa, pulled the ring out and put it on the counter.

"Are you sure you wouldn't want to see something in a solitaire or…"

"No. This is the one."

Jubilee put the ring on her finger and smiled. It was perfect. Logan appeared next to her and looked down at her hand. He surveyed it for a moment. It was a polished silver with small indentations around the edges. No jewels, no frills.

"There are some really nice diamond rings over there, darlin'. You know I'll get ya whatever you want."

He was so damn sweet.

"I know, Logan. But this is the one. It's simple but it's beautiful. Nothing fancy or over the top." She smiled and put her hand on his cheek. "Just like us. Besides, I want to be able to wear my ring all the time. Can you see me pulling my uniform gloves on over some massive diamond?"

She turned her hand from side to side like she'd done earlier.

"Plus, it's Titanium so it will withstand a good punch."

Lisa wasn't sure whether to look confused or alarmed…so she did both.

Logan grinned and pointed at the matching band. "Let's see that one, miss."

He took the ring from her and put it on his finger. Surprisingly, it fit him well. As Jubilee had done, he moved his hand around and admired the band.

"Yeah, this is good. We'll take them."

"Certainly. If you'd like to put them on the counter, I'll box them up for you."

Jubilee and Logan looked at each other and smiled.

"That won't be necessary. My husband and I are going to wear them."

"Oh, congratulations! Well, let me get these rung up and you two can be on your way."

Logan leaned down to Jubilee and took her in his arms. He kissed her like he did often these days, softly but with an unspoken passion and promise of more to come.

"Any more of that and we're not going to make it home tonight."

"I like the way you think, wife."

"Me too, husband."


End file.
